Multishot
Multishot is an added effect to firearms that affects the number of pellets (bullets, projectiles, bolts, etc.) fired per shot without consuming additional ammo. Not only will this increase the weapon's damage, but each pellet generally has an independent chance to proc Status Effects and/or Critical Hits. Mechanics Most firearms in WARFRAME fire one pellet per round of ammunition which accounts for the weapon's stats and mods upon firing. Multishot mods give the weapon a chance to spawn one or more additional pellets when fired, with each pellet being able to generate its own instance of a critical hit and/or status effect separate to the "main" pellet, but otherwise, behave identically to it. The effectiveness of Multishot is also affected by a weapon's Accuracy stat (see article for details). However, this behavior is not universal to all weapons. In continuous weapons, the additional "pellets" spawned by Multishot do not generate additional instances of damage, but instead merges into the main beam's damage ticks allowing each regular tick interval (based on the weapon's fire rate) a chance to roll bonus damage in multiples of itself, similar to how Critical Hits function with a 2.0x multiplier. Because the amount of damage ticks overall does not increase, having Multishot on these weapons will not increase the weapon's Status Chance. This potentially makes mods like more effective than for continuous weapons. Critical multiplier also benefits off of Multishot damage, as the Critical chance is calculated after Multishot damage. For example, the deals 22 base damage per tick. With , each tick will have a 90% chance of doubling the damage to 44. If is also installed for a total of 150% Multishot, the Amprex will always deal 44 base damage with a 50% chance to deal 22 more damage, totaling 66. If any of these values crit, the weapon's Critical Multiplier will also be factored in, at the end. When it comes to shotguns (or select rifles and pistols), they fire multiple pellets per shot and thus gain a bigger benefit from Multishot mods in the process. The listed status chance in the Arsenal UI is divided among the pellets; this results in a slightly higher status chance due to exponentiation. The Status Chance per pellet is calculated using the following equation; 1 (1 Status Chance)(1 Pellet Count)}} Where: *'Status Chance' refers to the status chance of the weapon listed in the Arsenal. *'Pellet Count' refers to the amount of pellets fired per shot. For example, the has a status chance of 30%, and a pellet count of 8. Thus the Boar Prime's status chance per pellet is actually ~4.36%. Adding increases the Boar Prime's status chance to ~54.4%, but will also increase the pellet count to 17.6, which still results in a ~4.36% status chance per pellet. In order to overcome this, the weapon's status chance must be increased to 100% before Multishot mods are taken into account. This guarantees that at least one of the weapon's pellets will proc a status effect upon hitting an enemy. Calculating Multishot You can calculate a weapon's pellet count using the following equation; Weapon Pellet Count (1 + Multishot Modifier)}} Where: * Weapon Pellet Count refers to the base number of pellets fired per weapon attack. * Multishot Modifier refers to the total value of all related mods added together. Should the total pellet count be a fraction, the fractional part will be a chance to fire one more pellet. For example, a with a base pellet count of 7 with will have the pellet count of 15.4. This means it will fire 15 pellets per shot with a 40% chance of firing a 16th pellet. Meanwhile, a with 180% multishot will have a pellet count of 2.8. It will, therefore, fire 2 bullets with an 80% chance of a third bullet on that shot. Note that the in-game UI will show the sum of all the pellets' damage, so actual damage may be lower on weapons with large spreads where some pellets may miss entirely. Multishot Mods AmalgamBarrelDiffusionMod.png|link=Amalgam Barrel Diffusion BarrelDiffusionModU145.png|link=Barrel Diffusion LethalTorrentModU145.png|link=Lethal Torrent SplitChamberModU145.png|link=Split Chamber HellsChamberModU145.png|link=Hell's Chamber ScatteredJustice.png|link=Scattered Justice DualRoundsMod.png|link=Dual Rounds VigilanteArmamentsMod.png|link=Vigilante Armaments ShrapnelRounds.png |link=Shrapnel Rounds In addition, Riven Mods with Sati or Can in their names will also grant bonuses to Multishot, but due to their randomized stats it possible to get a Riven Mod with negative Multishot instead. In that case, the negative Multishot gives the weapon a chance of firing a "dud" round that deals no damage, and based on the weapon's Disposition it's entirely possible to get a Riven Mod with -100% Multishot, making the weapon completely harmless. Do note that is Conclave-exclusive and cannot be used in regular play, while and are mutually exclusive and cannot be equipped simultaneously. Pellet Counts This section contains tables showing how multishot affects weapons with innate Multishot (that is, they fire multiple projectiles per shot. For all other weapons, consult the above equation). For brevity's sake, each Multishot percentage column refers to fully-ranked, non-Riven mods that grant Multishot, arranged by increasing Multishot value, followed by a combination of fully-ranked mods, again arranged by increasing value where applicable. Shotguns The table below refers to , a mod that also gives multishot but can only be installed on the Hek. Primaries Secondaries See Also *Punch Through, another bullet mechanic. es:Multidisparo de:Multischuss Category:Mechanics Category:Update 7